


Douceur Matinale

by Elayan



Series: Le Câlin de Lucifer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un couple qui s'éveille sous un joli rayon de soleil...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douceur Matinale

Le soleil se levait, lentement, sur la plaine hivernale. Un immense jardin, parfaitement agencé, voyait ses fleurs doucement s'ouvrir dans la lumière matinale. Non loin, quelques rayons s'immiscèrent entre d'épais rideaux vert émeraude et frappèrent délicatement le lit à baldaquins au milieu de la pièce.

Molly Weasley ouvrit les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle avait peine à se souvenir de qui elle était, d'où elle se trouvait… Elle avait la sensation de s'être couchée quelques minutes auparavant tout au plus. Elle roula sur le dos.

\- Tu es réveillée, murmura une voix douce et profonde à ses côtés.

Molly tourna la tête et sourit. Lucius Malefoy était à côté d'elle, assis contre la tête de lit, un livre à la main. Lui ne souriait pas, mais, sous ce masque de froideur et d'impassibilité qui s'était greffé sur son visage de manière indélébile, Molly décerna cette douceur qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas réveillée ? poursuivit-il sans prêter attention au regard adorateur que la rousse portait sur lui.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle doucement, toujours souriante.

Savait-elle à quel point il aimait la voir sourire ainsi ? Ce sourire quasiment perpétuel, si chaleureux, qu'il était lui-même incapable de produire, que sa femme avait oublié en se mariant…

Il posa son livre sur la table de chevet et ouvrit un bras en sa direction. Molly vint se blottir contre son torse nu, dont elle apprécia, encore et toujours, la douce tiédeur. Sa peau était souvent glacée, aussi était-elle ravie de le sentir presque chaud sous sa joue et ses doigts.

\- Il est déjà tard… murmura Molly, la voix pleine de regrets.

\- Près de neuf heures, confirma Lucius.

\- Je ne devrais pas rester plus longtemps.

Molly se leva, partant avec la couverture.

\- M'abandonnerais-tu déjà ? demanda l'employé ministériel, parfaitement dans son rôle, sans bouger d'un pouce.

\- Je ne tiens pas à croiser ta femme, fit-elle remarquer en se retournant vers lui.

Il était nu, splendide éphèbe au corps de nacre, aux yeux clairs comme de la glace, aux longs cheveux comme autant de rayons de soleil.

\- Mais je reviendrais, Lucius.

Elle revint vers lui et s'approcha au plus près.

\- Comme à chaque fois.

Lucius Malefoy eut comme un tic qui agita le coin de sa lèvre. Il posa une main derrière la nuque de la rousse et l'embrassa.

\- J'espère bien.

Molly rit en s'éloignant. Ses vêtements gisaient, éparpillés ça et là, un peu partout dans la chambre.

\- Je crois que ma 'lointaine cousine Mirabella' n'aura jamais reçu autant de visite de ma part ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.


End file.
